Your new life with Undertaker Chapter 1
by Elin Undertaker
Summary: This is a story for the reader, you come to London thinking you could get a better life then you had with your abusive father back home.


You could hear the waves hit the boat as you slowly woke up. You look around in the cabin, you sigh once as you stood up and took your dress on. Finally you were in London. You took your bags and went out on the deck seeing the city from afaar. "Maybe I can have a better life here. ." You said to yourself.

Finally you got off the boat and onto the street. You took up the bags and started to walk to look for somewhere to stay for the night.

You thaught about your family for a second but shakes of the bad feeling. you went to a small place where they sell ice cream. You braught one and tasted it. You smiled, you had always loved this taste, chocolate. Then someone bumped into you so you dropped the ice cream onto your chest. You look up seeing a pretty much drunk man. He looked funny but in a bad way...the man stumbles up to you trying to touch you. You scream as you slap him across his face, he falls to the ground. You look around to see no one is helping you..not even the gentlemen! You looks at the man who finally got up again and grabbed your hair and pulled you toward a dark allay. You were screaming for help but no one came..

Hours later you laid I'm the dark allay all beaten up. Lucky you had your things all there... you had a hard time moving..you feel how your vision disappears, but you could hear high heels stepping up to you. Someone is taking me into its arms. Befor you could see who it was you fainted.

You finally woke up and you had been sleeping for hours. It was all dark around you, all you could see were a fireplace. You moan once feeling a slightly pain in your stomach, you stroke your hand there and you could see blood. "I got stabbed?" You said as you heard someone step inside. "How are you feeling Dearie ?" The voice were very gentle. You look at the man with long silver hair covering up his face and a scar across his face. He had a long black coat on himself and some jewelry around his waist. "I..I'm alright I think..w..who are you?" The man smiled wide with his lips. "I am the Undertaker, and what is your name dearie?" You hesitated to tell him your name but you did it. "I'm _..." you did not say your last name. " and last name _?" He said with a grin,You answered his question. "_" he smiled more. " well then Ms _ let me help you out with the bandages" Undertaker walked up to you. He took up some bandages. "maybe you should change into something else so you don't reek from blood smell?hmm? " he grins some as he walked behind a bookcase. He came back with a black gown. You thanked him as you got help to undress into your underwear. You saw him looking away. You told him it was alright, you were not that shy for showing some skin. He nod to you as he changed the bandage. "Maybe you would want something to eat and drink?" You smiled some toward the Undertaker. "I would love that..you are to Kind Mr Undertaker..." the undertaker laughed some as he turns to you. "No need for Mr..just call me Undertaker." You nod to him as you saw him walk behind the bookcase again.

Hours later you had eaten and drinking you all full. Undertaker leads you upstairs to his bedroom, there were a big bed. "You can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on a chair only." You were little shocked."o..oh no no no...I can't take your bed Undertaker..I'm only a guest.." he smiled gently and took his hand on your head and pats once. "It's not always I gets living guests so take my bed, okay? I will get something you can sleep in.." you smiled toward him as he left to his drawer where he picked up a shirt. He gave it to me and I changed into it as he left the room toward the bathroom. I laid down into the bed, it was so comfy..and soft..you fell asleep fast.

You scream out." Noo I don't wanna be alone!" with a gasp you feel Undertaker grab onto you with a hug to calm me down as you were crying and sweating. "Shh..shh..Ms _ it's alright...your not alone.." undertaker feel with his forehead on my your forhead, it was hot...very hot!"shh...here have some water... I think you have a fever dear.."he gave you some water, you drank it as you were shaking and holding yourself tight to Undertaker. He laid down with you in the bed and made sure that you slept all night.

The next morning you feel arms embracing you, you look up at Undertakers face as you saw his face. You had never seen someone so handsome as he were...here you thaught he was old but he looked very young. You blushed some seeing him so close as his eyes opens slowly. "Good Morning Ms _" you smiled some feeling safe near him. "Good morning Undertaker...T. .thank you for comforting me back then..." Undertaker smiled wide. "Oh it was nothing..I know nightmares can be tough sometimes, I have alot aswell. .anything you want to talk about?" You think for a moment and nods some to him. You tell him that you ran way from your family... "my father...he never loved me...he only loved my brother..he was the favorite child back home you see...he always said to me why I could never be like my half sister...my mom died from giving birth to me..so my dad got another wife..and blamed me for killing her, he were very abusive as well. " undertaker looks at her then smiled to her. " then I'm glad you got away from the bad father of yours.." you nod some as you removed your shirt and showed him some marks from her father hitting you. Undertaker laid his hand on your head and patted you. "You are in safe hands now.."

You were in bed for few days at his home, you and undertaker had jokes and talking about everything, you two had become very close on just few days. You got fed by him and taken care of. One day you could hear undertaker downstairs with some people. You wanted to see who it was. You stood up and walked downstairs as you peeked out from the bookcase. you saw a small boy and a tall black dressed man. The undertaker were talking to the small boy and making jokes as the small boy only sighs. Then the small boy and the man in black saw you. Undertaker saw their eyes looking at you as he turns around. "Oh this is Ms _ _, she stays here to heal from a stab in the stomach and a fever. .I found her on the street all blacked out." the boy walked up to you and smiled as he took his hand out. "Hello...my name is Ciel Phantomhive...it's nice to meet you Ms _ _ and this is my Butler Sebastian Michaelis. He gently took your hands he greeted you. You nods some and greet him as well. You look at the butler, something you did not like about him. After a while the both left as the undertaker smiled toward you again. He checked on your wounds and they were all healed up. "You seem to be a lot better Ms _" you smiled wide as the undertaker twitched some and gave out a blush.

Later that night as you laid down beside undertaker..you look at him as he felt you looking at him. You meet with his eyes and time stoped as you two were gazing into eachothers eyes. You could feel undertakers hand slowly grabbing your waist and pulled you closer to him. He gave you a soft kiss, you returned the kiss. You embraced him around his neck as be held his arms around your body. He was so lonly...he needed someone...but was I really the one or...just something to play with? You shakes away the thaught and keep on the romance with him. Undertaker left your lips and opens his eyes. "I..I'm sorry..." you shake your head and laid your hand on his cheek. "Don't be...don't say anything.." you lean into him once more and kiss him one more time, this time you could feel him add tongue. You played with his tongue as you culd feel his nails dig into your back, but not so it would hurt. Your hands slips under his coat as you could feel his skin, you feel a lot of scars but that did not bother you. Both of you sat up and started to undress eachother. You sawn his chest all the muscles and scars. It looked very sexy to you. Finally he got your bra off as he saw your chest where there were a big burn mark on your chest. He gently kissed it as you let out a moan. "I..I know it's ugly..you don't need to do that.." undertaker look up at you. "No..it's beautiful. .nothing is ugly on you..you are perfect just who you are.." he kissed it one more times as he moved his hand toward your breast. You could feel his hand on your breast as you shiver. He kissed your neck as he played with your chest. Your breathing got heavy and fast. You got hot...inside your body like you needed something. ."u..undertaker..." he looks up at you again with a grin. "Yeeees, _? " you blush massive now to admit this. "This is my first time.." undertaker were little shocked but he smiled and nods some. "Alright then...I will guide you all the way and I will make you feel good..okay? " you nod some as you feel his tongue on your nipple and his other hand down your stomach and down between your legs. You twitch as you feel how wet you were down there. You started again as he moved his fingers up and down as he finally put his finger inside. He fingered you for awhile befor he got on top of you.

You looked at him giving him a nod that he could put it inside. Slowly he puts his member inside of you. It was big you thaught but it was your first time as well... he made sure you were okay as he started to move, he lean down to you and held you close as he breaths into your ear. You could hear him moan some by the pleasure. You took your arms around his neck as you feel him thrust into you. You bit into his neck hearing him moan a lot more from the pleasure. You keep on going as he only moaned more and more. After a long time he started to pant faster"_ I'm. .I'm coming soon...d..do you want it outside or...inside..aah..." you blushed massive as you feel his member getting bigger and his thrust more powerful. You whisper into his ear. "I..inside undertaker..please..I want you.." The Undertaker moans out as he came inside of you. You moan with him as you feel in him cum inside of you, it feels so good...you had never felt anything like this befor... after you both had cleaned up the mess you got into the bed and fell asleep in his arms...

This was the first chapter your new life with Undertaker, soon something bad will happen to you...I wonder that will be..stay alerted for new chapters! See yah my dearest readers~


End file.
